Chapter 1 Hairless
by rebanellhart
Summary: Kyra becomes friends with a girl who's sick and she and Ms. Hodge try to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Kyra was at her locker putting up her bookbag an gathering her books for homeroom. Hey." A girl said walking up behind Kyra wearing a lavender shirt with blue jeans an a cute little black hat with white little daises on it.

"Hey." I"m Kyra." who are you ?" Kyra asked "My name is Lucy, I moved here from Oklahoma ." Lucy said with a little bit of a country accent

"Nice to meet you lucy." I hope you enjoy it here." Kyra said as she saw Ms. Hodge walk down the hallway towards her.

"I see you've two meet." Ms. Hodge says with a smile

"Your Pretty Ms. Hodge." Lucy said with a smile.

"Aww thank you sweetheart." Well you two better get to class." Ms. Hodge says walking back to her office.

"Hey Ms. Hog!" Heather said as she walked down the hallway poping her bubble gum so loud it sounded like fireworks going off.

"Heather the wizard of oz called they have your brain an heart ready!" Kyra yelled out to her as she was heading her way over to Heather.

"Haha!" Your funny Kyra." Lucy said laughing

"Who are you?" Heather asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Lucy." Nice to meet you." Lucy said with a smile

"Well lucy were not suppost to be wearing hats at school." Heather said as she stole lucy's hat from her head.

"Hey!" give me my hat back !" Lucy cried trying to grabe it from Heather's hand.

"Make me!" You bald chicken!" Heather said laughing

"Give me her hat you little brat!" Kyra said snatching it out of Heather's hand.

"Aww sticking up for your friend are you Kyra." Heather said with a evil smirk

"Yes and as for you may house fall on your sister!" Now be gone! " Kyra snapped

"I'm telling!" Ms. Hodge!" Heather yelled as she headed to her office.

"Heather would you stop shouting." Whats wrong?" Ms. Hodge asked coming out of her office.

"Kyra is being mean to me!" Heather said like a little two year old child.

"No shes not your being mean to Lucy." I heard you call her mean names." I suggest you get to class." Ms. Hodge says with a stern voice

"She started it !" Heather said trying to defend herself "Heather go back to your castle with your flying monkeys." Kyra says with a sarcastic smile "  
I'm going to get you for this." Heather said walking off to her class "Kyra and Lucy You ok?" Ms. Hodge asked them

"Yeah , but I don't think lucy is." Kyra said "Lucy why don't you come into my office." Ms. Hodge said hugging her as she walked her into her office.

"Here's your hat back lucy." Kyra said handing it to her.

"Thanks kyra." Lucy said as she put it back on her head.

"You welcome." Kyra said sitting down in the other chair beside her in Ms. Hodge's office. "It's ok Kyra I'm taking treatments for it and the only way I can keep from dying from this is finding someone with the same bone marrow as me." Lucy said crying "Ms. Hodge is there anything we can do to help her ?" Kyra asked Her

"of course Kyra, we can go get checked to see if we are a match for her." Ms. Hodge says smiling "Oh thats very kind of you two but it's so expencive and I don't have the money for it." Lucy said

"I know we could have a fundraiser washing other peoples cars for ten dollars." Kyra said "That sounds like a great idea Kyra an people would pay good to get their car washed." Ms. Hodge said "Oh wow, you guys this sounds awesome, but I hate the fact you two an the students are taking up your time to help me pay for my treatment." Lucy said

"Pay for what treatment?" A face lift?" Heather says with a sarcastic smile as she enters Ms. Hodge's office "Yeah a face lift for you Heather." Whenever your appointment is make sure they lift your lips over your face so you can't talk for the rest of the year!" Kyra snaps "Oh bite me!" Heather snaps "Gladly!" Kyra says "Ok Heather you need to stop it." Ms. Hodge says

"Yeah Heather." Kyra says

"Oh stuff a sock in it!" Heather snaps at Kyra

"Heather!" Stop it!" Ms. Hodge yells

"I'm going to get out of here before I catch something from Lucy she might give me something to make me lose my beautiful hair." Heather says with a evil smile as she walks out of Ms. Hodges' office

Lucy starts to cry at what Heather just said "Lucy don't listen to her, Kyra says comforting her with a hug

"Yeah don't listen to her at all Lucy, she does nothing but cause trouble an pain." Ms. Hodge says patting her on the back "Thank you guys." You two are truely my best friends." Lucy said lifting up her head with a smile as she wipped a tear from her face

Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day Ms. Hodge and Kyra start to begin the fundraiser to help Lucy get her treatment.

"Hey Kyra." Lucy said as she walked up to her little booth she had set up for the car was fund.

"Hey Lucy." Kyra said as she put a empty box on the table to use to collect the money with.

"Heather been by?" Lucy asked Kyra

"No the little witch has not been by yet, one of her flying monkeys must have caught a cold an she had to stay home with them. " Kyra said laughing

"Haha!" Lucy said laughing

"You think your so funny don't you Kyra." Heather said walking up to Kyra's booth.

"Yeah a lot funnier than you." Kyra said with a sarcastic smile

"Yeah whatever." Here's ten dollars for the car wash fund." Heather said dropping a ten dollar bill in the box

"Thanks Heather." Kyra says

"Before I go what is this money towards?" Heather asked

"Your new face." Kyra said with a sarcastic smile

"Don't you mean your new face!" Heather snapped

"Girl's stop it!" Ms. Hodge said walking out of her office to see what was going on.

"Sorry." Kyra and Heather both said in unision.

"Kyra won't tell me what the money is towards to." Heather said in a childish voice

"If I tell her she will do nothing but make fun of it an I don't want Lucy hurt." Kyra said

"Thanks for caring Kyra but I think we should tell her what the money is towards." Lucy said "Ok." Kyra says

"The money for the car wash is going towards my bone marrow treatment that Kyra an Ms. Hodge have agreeded on getting checked to see if one of them is a match for me, see I have Cancer." Lucy says to Heather

Heather started to feel so low at all the mean things she said to Lucy an started to cry. " Lucy I'm so sorry for all the cruel things I said to you." Please forgive me." Heather says crying

"You better not be acting Heather." Kyra said looking at her "I'm not Kyra , I feel awful at what I have done to her." Heather says wipping away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt

"I forgive you Heather." Lucy said hugging heather "Thank you Lucy." Heather said crying on her shoulder as the tears fell on lucy's shirt "You welcome Heather." Lucy said pulling away from Heather's hug "I want to get checked to." Heather said looking up at Lucy

"I knew somewhere deep down inside of you you had a soft spot in your heart." Ms. Hodge said to Heather with a smile.

Chapter 3 is coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Day three of the car wash fund was still going strong an more students an teachers were donating enough money to help Lucy out.

"Ms. Hodge! " Kyra said in a happy voice as she entered her office.

"What is it Kyra?" Ms. Hodge said looking up from her computer screen.

"We reached our goal to help out Lucy." Kyra said showing her the box of money.

"Wow Kyra!" We did it." Ms. Hodge said smiling an hugging Kyra

"Hey guys what's going on?" Lucy asked walking into Ms. Hodge's office.

"We have enough money to pay for your treatment." Kyra says smiling at Lucy

"What?" Really?" Oh that's wounderful!" Lucy said hugging Kyra an Ms. Hodge at the same time.

"Yeah it is Lucy now all we have to do now is get checked an see who is a match for you." Kyra said pulling away from the group hug.

Kyra, Lucy, and Ms. Hodge were very excited

"What's all the excitment about?" Heather asked walking into her office.

"We raised enough money to pay for Lucy's treatment!" Kyra said

"That's great news." I hope I'm a match." Heather said with a smile

Hearing the commotion from Ms. Hodge's office Britney walked in.

"I hope none of you match." She said

"Why don't you go make sure they haven't toed your broom away Brittney." Kyra said with sarcasitc smile

"You're mean." Brittney said.

"Oh go write a book about it Brittney, I know you would just love to write things in your book about me." Ms. Hodge said to her

"Yeah but that book would be short." Cause all I have to do is put you as one word." Brittney said with a evil smile "I don't know you Brittney , but why don't you buzz off back to your bat cave!" Lucy said defending Ms. Hodge an Kyra

"Lucy don't waist your breath on her she's a wast of skin." Kyra said giving Brittney a evil look.

"Ya'll make me sick." Brittney says walking out of Ms. Hodge's office Kyra just rolls her eyes at her as she leaves the room. " Ugh that girl is a pain in my butt!" Kyra said in a huff "I have to agree with you Kyra." Ms. Hodge said laughing

"I'm glad she's not going to get checked to see if she would be a match for me." If I had her bone marrow I might turn into the wicked witch of the west from the wizard of oz." Lucy said laughing

"Haha!" Lucy your funny." Kyra said laughing along with her.

"Thanks, so are you." Lucy said smiling

"Well I called your parents Lucy to meet us at the hospital." Ms. Hodge said to her

"Thanks Ms. Hodge." Well, let's go see who's a match." Lucy said as she put her arms around all three of them an walked out of the room.

A half an hour later they met Lucy's parents at the hospital.

"Hey sweetheart." Lucy's mom and dad said in unsion as they hugged lucy with open arms.

"Hey mom an dad." Lucy said hugging them.

"Hey Ms. Hodge." Lucy's mom said hugging her along with Kyra an Heather.

"Thank you for helping out our daughter Lucy." Lucy's dad said to them.

"No problem Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." Ms. Hodge said with a smile as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hey ma'am how can I help you?" The nurse asked Ms. Hodge

"I made a appointment for me Karen Hodge, Kyra, Hart, and Heather Brady." Ms. Hodge told the nurse.

"OK ma'am I will call you when Dr. Samuel is ready for you." The nurse said to Ms. Hodge

"Thank you." Ms. Hodge said sitting down in the waiting room with the girls.

"I really hope one of us will be a match for you Lucy." Kyra said to her.

"Same here." Heather said

"Dr. Samuel will see you now." The nurse said motioning them into his office.

"Hey ladies." I'm Dr. Samuel." Please have a seat." He said motioning them to sit down.

"Thanks for seeing us on just short notice." Kyra said to him

"Not a problem, that's what I'm here for." Now I see on my charts that you three want to get a bone marrow test to see if your a match for Lucy." Dr. Samuel said looking up an down his charts.

"That's right."Ms. Hodge said

"Well who wants to go first?" Dr. Samuel said

"I will." Kyra said getting up from her seat

"Ok come with me." Dr. Samuel said taking Kyra to the exam room.

Kyra goes into the room.

"You understand what we do." the doctor said," It's simple finger prick and a blood test."

"Yes I do." I just hope I'm a match for my friend." Kyra said sitting down in the chair

Out in the waiting room Ms. Hodge, and Heather wait for Kyra to come out of his office.

"I hope this doesn't take long." I'm so nervous." Heather said bitting her finger nails.

"There's nothing to be nerves about Heather they just prick your finger an take a blood test thats it." Ms. Hodge said patting her on her back.

Mintutes passed and Ms. Hodge, Kyra, and Heather all come out of Dr. Samuel's office.

"You guys ok?" Lucy asked

"Yeah were fine Lucy." Kyra said as they all took a seat next to lucy.

"That's good." I can't thank you guys enough for doing this for me." Lucy said as she wipped a tear from her eye.

"It's no problem Lucy, I'm glad to help out a friend who's in need." Ms. Hodge says

"Same here Lucy." Heather said rubbing her sore arm.

"You guys are the best." Lucy says giving them all a hug.

"When do you think we will get the results of the test?" Kyra asked

"I don't know kyra but it should be soon." Ms. Hodge said tapping her fingers on her leg.

"Well ladies I have the test results " Dr. Samual said walking through the office door as they about jumped out of their seats at the sound of his voice.

"Who's my match?" Lucy asked Dr. Samual as she jumped from her seat

To Be Continued... Chapter 4 will come soon...


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's my match?" Lucy asked Dr. Samual again with tears in her eyes.

"Well Lucy looks like your match is Heather Brady and your blood type matches Kyra Harts." So in case you need a blood transfusion she can give you one." Dr. Samual said with a smile

"I can't believe it!" Heather your my match!" Lucy said giving her a hug with tears falling down on Heather's shirt.

"I'm so happy I can save your life." Heather said to her.

"Me too Heather and also the fact that Kyra has the same blood type as Lucy." Ms. Hodge said with a smile as she felt tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying Ms. Hodge?" Lucy asked as she pulled away from Heather's hug.

"Cause I'm happy for you Lucy, and a little sad that I had nothing to offer you." Ms. Hodge said crying into her hands

"You did offer me something Ms. Hodge, your friendship." Lucy said giving her a hug

"Thanks Lucy that means a lot to me." Ms. Hodge said hugging her back.

Dr. Samual comes out of his office into the waiting room. "Lucy Johnson I would like to start your chemo in the morning about eight thirty." Dr. Samual said with a smile as he walked back into his office.

"Ok thanks Dr. Samual." Lucy said as she gathered up her things to go home.

Two weeks have passed and Lucy was on her second round of chemo.

Kyra goes an vists Lucy in the hospital.

"Hey Lucy how you feeling?" Kyra asked walking in her room.

Once Lucy stopped throwing up an the nurse helped her get cleaned up she said."I'll be better soon, I hope." Lucy said with a smile as the nurse lefted her room Kyra walked over to the chair next to her bed an sat down.

"Don't say you hope you will feel better, " Cause you will." Kyra said holding her hand as she could tell was cold as ice.

"Sorry if my hand is cold I've been holding this wet washcloth the nurse gave me to wipe my face off." Lucy said as she layed it down beside her.

"It's okay Lucy." Is there anything you need?" Kyra asked

"No." Thanks anyway Kyra." Lucy said drifting off to sleep not realizing it.

"Lucy?" Kyra said in a panic voice.

"Huh" Sorry Kyra this medicine they gave me is making me really tired." Did't mean to scare you." Lucy said with her eyes barely opened looking up at Kyra.

"It's ok" I'll let you go back to sleep just ignore me." Kyra said pulling out a book from her bookbag to read.

"Don't be sorry Kyra." Any friend would have made sure I was ok, " and your my friend." Lucy says falling back a sleep.

"Thanks Lucy." Kyra said laying back in her chair reading her book.

Few mintutes later Kyra fell a sleep in her chair.

"Kyra." Lucy said waking up feeling sick again.

Kyra jumped in her seat at the sound of Lucy's voice calling out her name." "Yes Lucy, what's wrong?" Kyra asked raising up from her chair.

"I need the nurse, " hit the call button Kyra." Lucy said breathing hard.

"Ok." Kyra says hitting the call button.

"I'm on my way." The nurse said through the speaker.

"Thanks." Kyra said back

"Ma'am is everything ok?" The nurse asked walking into Lucy's room

"I'm feeling sick again, like I did eairler." Lucy said holding her stomach.

"Lucy would you like for me to get you some ginger ale, or sprite?" The nurse asked

"I'll take a sprite, thank you." Lucy said

"you welcome." I'll be right back." The nurse said walking out of the room.

"Kyra I'im glade you came to vist me." Lucy said trying to settle down as the nurse brought in her sprite.

"Thanks." Lucy said drinking her sprite.

"I'm glade to be here with you too lucy." Ms. Hodge called when you were a sleep shes coming by to vist you today." Kyra said helping Lucy drink her last sip of her sprite then puts it down on the tray beside her.

Aww, that's sweet of her." Shes such a sweet lady, yet nobody can see that at school." Lucy said calming down as she layed back down on her pillow.

"Yeah I know Lucy." Man last year was bad." Kyra said leaning back in her chair with her legs up to her chest putting the book in her lap.

"What happend last year?" Lucy asked

"You don't want to know." Ms. Hodge said walking into her room with tears in her eyes.

To Be Continued... Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Hodge finally calmed down

"I'm sorry Ms. Hodge I did't mean to make you upset." Lucy said

"You did't make me upset Lucy It's just hard to get over cause it was a bad year." Ms. Hodge says drying her eyes as she gives lucy a hug.

" I'm sorry for what they did to you." Lucy said pulling away from her hug "Thanks Lucy, that means a lot." Ms. Hodge says rubbing lucy's shoulder

"Why don't you and Kyra go get something to eat." You two must be hungry by now." It's like seven O clock." Lucy said

"I don't want to leave you up here alone Lucy." Why don't I go down to the caferteria an get something an bring it up here." They should be bringing in your dinner tray any mintute." Kyra said

"Ok, could you check my tray to make sure there is no green jello I hate that stuff." Lucy said

"Sure." Kyra said laughing as she left Ms. Hodge in the room with Lucy an went to go get them something to eat.

"Well Lucy how you feeling?" Ms. Hodge asked

"I'm fine, just really worn out from all this chemo." I really don't know if I can take another round of this stuff." Lucy said looking up at Ms. Hodge

"Everything will be fine, I know you will get through this." Ms. Hodge said

Kyra came back with their food an drinks." I checked your tray Lucy and you got orange jello." Kyra said sitting down the food on the table.

"Yuck." Lucy said making a discussing face.

"Here's your dinner lucy." The Nurse said putting it down on her tray an rolling it infront of her.

"Thank you." Lucy said with a smile as the nurse left the room.

Getting through with dinner Kyra, Ms. Hodge, an Lucy all fell a sleep.

"Kyra." Lucy wispered softly trying not to wake up Ms. Hodge.

"Yes Lucy." Kyra answered with her eyes barely opened.

Hours later they all woke up.

"Something wrong?" Ms. Hodge asked wipping her eyes

"No nothings wrong." Go back to sleep." Kyra said

"To late." I'm awake now." Ms. Hodge said yawning

"Opps." I did't mean to wake you up Ms. Hodge, I just wanted to tell Kyra something." Lucy said

"I'm glade you woke me up I was having a nightmare that one of the girls at school was trying to give me a make over that went very wrong." Ms. Hodge said trying to get the image out of her head.

"Oh no," What she wind up putting you in?" Kyra asked

"I don't remember, but I do know I looked like a slutty pumpkin." Ms. Hodge said laughing

"Lucy what is it that you have to tell me?" Kyra asked

"Oh I was just going to ask you if you would go get me some apple juice from the caferteria." Lucy said

"Sure lucy, you want anything Ms. Hodge?" Kyra asked before leaving the room.

"No I'm good, but thanks." Ms. Hodge said pulling her blanket over her.

"Ok I'll be right back." Kyra said leaving the room.

After she left Lucy and Ms. Hodge exchanged glances

"Ms. Hodge why don't you go home an get some sleep."Lucy said

"I don't want to, I want to be here when they give you your next chemo treatment." Ms. Hodge says

"I wish you were my principle at my old school." Lucy said

"Why is that?" She asked Lucy

"Cause she was mean, an did't care about nobody but herself." She said to Ms. Hodge

"I hope she got fired." Thats no way to run a school." Ms. Hodge said

"She did after I packed up an left to move here." Lucy said

"Thats good." She said to lucy with a smile

"What's good?" Kyra asked as she walked back into the room with Lucy's apple juice.

"That my old principle at my other school got fired for not caring about the school or her students." Lucy said.

"That's just sad lucy." I promise at this school you won't have to worry about that." Kyra said sitting down in her chair

Lucy sighed in relief to have a friend as good as Kyra.

"No you won't lucy." I take care of my school an students." Ms. Hodge says

"I know you do." Lucy said smiling sipping her apple juice.

Lucy could feel her nerves getting the best of her. Thinking that the transplant won't work.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Kyra asked

"I'm just scared this might not work." Lucy said as tears came down her face.

"Lucy it will work I promise." Kyra said holding her hand.

"That's what they all say and half the time they don't make it through the surgery." Lucy cried even harder.

"Now lucy I know your stronger than that." Ms. Hodge says to her getting up out of her chair.

Lucy finally wipped away her tears an calmed down.

" You really think I'm stronge?" Lucy asked

"Yes I do Lucy, ever since you came to my school and told me what was going on you had this positive attitude about life." Ms. Hodge says smiling

As she thinks back to the day she walked into Kyra's school she realizes that Ms. Hodge is right.

"Your right Ms. Hodge, "Thanks for reminding me." Lucy says giving her a hug.

The surgery was coming closer.

"Hey lucy it's time for your last treatment of chemo." The nurse said walking through the door

"Good cause It's making me sick." Lucy said as the nurse gives her a shot

"Would you like for me to get you some more juice Lucy?" Ms. Hodge asked "Sure if you don't mind." Thank you." Lucy said with a smile "No problem." I'll be right back." Ms. Hodge says walking out of the room

Kyra looked at Lucy as if she was about to cry. "Kyra?" You ok?" Lucy asked "I guess." Kyra said trying to hold back her tears "If your worried about me don't be you know what you said it will work I just have to have a little faith an so do you." Lucy said "True." Kyra said feeling a little better "Of course it's true." Lucy said as she felt the medicine kicking in.

"I'll be back later to check on you lucy." The nurse said after she got her all set up an lefted the room.

"Ok thanks. " Lucy said back

"Here's your juice Lucy." Ms. Hodge said walking back into the room handing Lucy her drink.

"Thanks Ms. Hodge." Lucy said sitting back down in her chair.

Kyra squeezed Lucy's hand.

Lucy put her apple juice on the table beside her. " Something wrong Kyra?" Lucy asked looking up at her.

"No." I just wish this was me instead of you." I hate seeing you go through this." Kyra said

"Take that back Kyra." I don't want to ever see you sick." Lucy said

"I'll take it back, but I still don't like you being sick." Kyra said to Lucy

"I don't either Kyra, but I won't be sick anymore once I get this bone marrow transplant." Lucy said with a smile as she drifted off to sleep.

"Kyra." Ms. Hodge said

"Yes Ms. Hodge." Kyra said giving Ms. Hodge her full attention.

"Can I talk to you a moment." She said to Kyra motioning her to sit down in the chair beside her.

"Sure." Kyra said walking over an sitting down beside her.

"Why don't you go home an get some rest you have been here all day and need your rest." I'll spend the night tonight." Ms. Hodge says.

"I don't want to I'm afraid she might need me, but thanks anyway." Kyra said giving her a hug.

Lucy wakes up at the sound of them talking." Kyra go home an get some rest." Lucy said

"You sure?" Kyra asked her

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry Ms. Hodge is here if I need anything." Lucy said back

Lucy was sleeping peacfully

"Night Kyra." Ms. Hodge says as Kyra walks out of the room.

"Night." Kyra says turning the corner of the hallway.

Kyra gets home an walks through the front door to see her mom still up watching tv.

"Hey Kyra." Reba says turning off the tv.

"I'm so tired and scared for Lucy." Kyra said flopping down on the couch beside her mom as she layed her head on Reba's lap.

"Kyra I know this is scary for you, " Reba said holding her daughter as she tucks a piece of Kyra's long red curly hair behind her ear," But Lucy is a strong girl"

"I know mom, Kyra said lifting up her head from Reba's lap." I better go get a shower an get to bed."

"Night Kyra." Reba says as Kyra walks up to her room

"Night mom." Kyra says turning the corner of the hallway

"I love you." Reba called out

"I love you too Mom." Kyra said back as she walked off to the bathroom

The End Chapter 6 is coming soon... 


	6. Chapter 6

Reba woke up early and went to check on Kyra.

"Hi Kyra, she said," How are you feeling?

"I feel better, just still thinking about Lucy." Kyra said sighing as she pulled the covers over her.

"I know, but Lucy is just about to finish her chemo which will be a good thing." Reba said sitting down on the side of her bed.

"True." I just want this bone marrow transplant to work." Kyra said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It will honey." Why don't I go fix you some breakfast, I'll go with you to the hosptial if you want me to." Reba said getting up from her bed

"Sure."Let me just get dressed and I'll be down in a second." Kyra said to her mom

"Ok." Reba said as she walked out of Kyra's room an headed downstairs to the kitchen.

As Reba prepared breakfast she thought a lot about Kyra and what was going on.

Hey Buddy." Barbra Jean said as she came through the back door

"Hey Barbra Jean." Reba said sighing

"Something wrong?" Barbra Jean asked sitting down at the island

"Yeah your here." Reba thought to herself.

"I'm just thinking about Kyra and her friend Lucy."

"How is she doing?" she asked Reba

"A little better but this last dose of chemo is making her sick, but hopfully soon we can get this bone marrow going." Reba said getting Kyra's breakfast plated.

"Yeah I hope so." Can you get me some coffee?" BJ asked Reba

"What do I look like your waitress?" Go get it yourself." Reba said pouring Kyra some milk

"Fine." BJ grubbled as she poured herself some coffee.

Reba rolls her eyes at Barbra Jean as she sets Kyra's breakfast down at the kitchen table.

"Hey Barbra Jean." Kyra said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Kyra." Hope your friend gets better soon." Barbra Jean said to Kyra as she sat down at the kitchen table with Kyra.

"Thanks Barbra Jean." Kyra says taking a sip of her milk then began to eat her breakfast.

Reba gets her plate as she joins Kyra at the kitchen table.

"Well Reba you want to go shopping with me today?" Barbra Jean asked

"No thanks Barbra Jean." I'm going with Kyra to the hospital to see Lucy." Reba said sipping her coffee

"Come onn" BJ whined, "Shopping's more fun."

"Not with you it's not cause all you do is go over your credit card limit in the Build A Bear Workshop, which leaves me carrying your stuffed animales all over the mall while you shop." Reba said finishing up her breakfast.

"Fine." I'll take Brock with me." Barbra Jean says getting up from the kitchen table putting her coffee cup in the sink.

"Why don't you take him anyway Barbra Jean?" Reba asked putting her plate in the sink

"Cause everytime I go with him we wind up in the sports shop." BJ whinned

"Then take him to Victoria Secret and model for him." Reba said with a fake smile

"I"m not a tramp." Barbra Jean scuffed.

"I never said you were." Reba said

Barbra Jean lefted.

"You ready to go mom?" Kyra asked

"Yeah." Reba said grabbing her coat an purse off the coat rack.

It took a little longer to get to the hospital than usual.

"Let me call Ms. Hodge and tell her what's going on." Reba said as she rummaged through her purse to find her cell phone.

"You really should be more organized mom." Kyra said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Kyra please tell me your not turning into Barbra Jean?" Reba asked as she got out her phone an dialed Ms. Hodge's cell number.

"No I"m not mom, just trying to help you out so you won't get so stressed finding stuff." Oh by the way Barbra Jean is not organized at all she still looking for that frisbee you told her to get off your roof three years ago." Kyra said to Reba

"Does she not know that there is no frisbee on the roof of my house?" Reba asked Kyra as she was waiting for Ms. Hodge to answer her phone.

"No." Kyra said with a grin

Reba laughed quietly as she heard Ms. Hodge answer her phone.

"Hi this is Reba." Reba said

"Hey Reba." everything ok?" Ms. Hodge asked

"Yes. Nothing's wrong just wanted to let you know that were on our way." Reba said

"See you when you get here." Ms. Hodge said hanging up the phone.

Lucy was asleep when they got there.

"Hey Ms. Hodge." Reba said walking in Lucy's room.

"Hey Reba, Hey Kyra." She had a rough night last night, she is just finally getting some sleep." She told Kyra and Reba

Kyra stroked Lucy's hand.

Lucy groaned as she woke up to see Kyra beside her bed." Hey Kyra, Ms. Hart." Lucy said trying to get awake.

Reba smiled at Lucy.

Lucy looked exhusted but they knew that she'd be better soon enough.

"Ms. Hodge why don't you go home and get some rest, me and my mom can handle things from here." Kyra said to her

"You sure you two will be ok?" Ms. Hodge asked

"Yes we will be fine, you get some rest and if anything comes up we will call you." Reba said giving her a hug

"You know Reba it's funny that your still talking to me after what I did to you a long time ago." She said to Reba

"I don't hold grudges Ms. Hodge, besides the past is the past." Reba said with a smile

"I'm truely sorry Reba." Ms. Hodge said as she gathered her things.

Reba smiled at Ms. Hodge and sat down next to Kyra.

"Ms. Hodge you have nothing to be sorry about." I forgiven you a long time ago." Reba said

"Thanks Reba." Well I will be back in the morning." Ms. Hodge said leaving Lucy's room

The End Chapter 7 is coming soon... 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy slept all afternoon.

Reba and Kyra were playing cards when they heard Lucy start to wake up.

"Lucy you ok?" Kyra asked looking over at Lucy

"Yeah, just thirsty." You mine getting me some water or juice." Lucy said wipping her eyes to get awake.

"Sure." I'll be right back." Kyra said heading out of the room.

Reba got up from her seat and walked over to Lucy's bed. "I'm glad your going to get this transplant that will make you feel better again." Reba said stroking her hand.

"Me too Ms. Hart." I'm tired of being sick like this. " Lucy said raising up trying to get comfortable.

"I know you are Lucy." Reba said "I've had days where I felt like everything was going wrong and nothing would ever go right but it gets better."

"Yeah it does." Kyra said walking back into Lucy's room with her apple juice.

"I hope so." Lucy says taking a sip of her apple juice.

Lucy couldn't believe her transplant would be only ten more days from now.

Suddenly a tall blonde walked in.

"Oh no.. " Reba said " My shadow followed me Lucy.

"Hey Buddy." BJ said holding a big stuffedd teddy bear that had a heart on the front that said. "Get Well Lucy.

Lucy grinned.

"Thanks, " She said, " You must be BJ. Kyra's told me all about you."

"Everything about me?" I did't mean to steal Reba's husband." I did't even know he was married." BJ said as if she was in confession.

"Barbra Jean." She knows all about that and I don't want to hear it again." Reba said as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Sorry Lucy." BJ appologized as she went to sit down next to Kyra

"Mom do they have a place in this hospital for crazy people?" Kyra asked as BJ was combing the teddy bears fur.

"KYRA, " Reba said looking like she was going to get mad but she blew that by laughing

"So Kyra this is also your stepmom?" Lucy asked

"Yeah." Kyra said back

"My Heart goes out to you." Lucy says laughing

"Thanks Lucy." Kyra said laughing at Lucys comment

A tall dark hair guy walks in holding Lucy's medical charts.

"Hey Lucy." My Name is Dr. Jones." How are you feeling today?" He asked Lucy

"Better, but still a little tired from all the medicine I have had.

Dr. Jones did a quick check up on Lucy to make sure things were working like they should.

"Everything seems to be working good." Shouldn't be to long when we get your transplant up and going." Get some rest Lucy." Dr. Jones said leaving the room.

Lucy was happy everything was working good but still a little nerves about the transplant.

"Everything will be ok Lucy." don't worry you will get through this." Reba said to her.

"Really?" Ms. Hart." Lucy said

"Yes really." If I can get over the fact this dumb blonde stole my husband you can get through anything Lucy." Reba said giving Lucy a friendly smile then giving Barbra Jean a evil look.

"Yeah it took me a long time to get Reba to be my friend after that, but she came around." Barbra Jean said to Lucy.

"I'm not your friend Barbra Jean for the hundrenth time." Reba said through a fake smile.

Lucy tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't." You know you two act like sisters you know that." Lucy laughed.

"At least I'm not the evil one." Reba said sticking her tounge out at Barbra Jean

"I'm the nice one Reba." I bought Lucy the teddy bear." Barbra Jean said in a childish way.

"Yeah and your giving me a headache." Reba said rubbing her forhead

"Barbra Jean I saw that the mall is holding a twenty percent off on beenie babies today." Kyra told her

"Really!"Gotta Go!" Barbra Jean said giving the bear to Kyra as she ran out of the room

"Nice Job Kyra." Reba said with a smile

"Yeah nice job Kyra." Lucy laughed

"Thanks. To bad the sale they are holding isn't till next month." Kyra said with a grin.

Lucy never laughed so hard in her life.

Kyra turns her head an looks out the hospital window seeing that a storm is coming." Maybe it won't rain to bad." Kyra thought.

"Oh crap." Kyra said as she saw the rain begin to pour.

"Well Kyra looks like Barbra Jean is going to get caught by the rain." Lucy said

Kyra's phone rings as she looks down at it seeing it's Barbra Jean.

"Mom you answer it." Kyra said handing the phone to Reba.

"Why me?" This was your doing." Reba said

"Your the one who keep punching me in my arm to get her out of here." Kyra said "plus I had no idea it was going to rain.

"Oh alright." Hello?" Reba said answering the phone.

"Hey Reba." Barbra Jean said with a wimper in her voice.

"Hey Barbra Jean." You get put in mall jail again." Reba said with a laugh.

"Very funny Reba." No I'm outside the mall and the store security guard said that the sale on the beenie babies is next month." She whinned even more.

Reba begins to roll her eyes at Kyra as Barbra Jean begins to whine even more about the sale." Barbra Jean look, "Why don't you just go home and annoy Brock with this." I'm getting a headache." Reba said about to hang up the phone.

Kyra could see her mom ready to explode." Mom give me the phone." Kyra said reaching her hand out.

"Kyra wants to talk to you Barbra Jean." I have to go bye." Reba says as she hands the phone to Kyra

"Hey Barbra Jean." It's Kyra." Why don't you go home an talk to all your other beenie babies about the new additions you will be adding soon." Kyra said with a soft child like voice.

"Ok thanks Kyra." Bye." Barbra Jean said hanging up the phone.

The Storm was getting stronger by the mintute and Lucy was getting scared.  
"Lucy it's ok." Reba said comforting her." The storm should pass soon."

Reba proved right and the storm began to pass.

The End chapter 8 coming soon 


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy wipped her tears and sighed with relief.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll go get you a new iv bag." The nurse said as she finally walked out

"Lucy can I borrow some of your Iv Fluid I think I'm going to need it." My nerves are on end." Kyra said walking towards lucy's bed

"Kyra calm down its ok." Why don't you go get you a coke or something." Lucy said laughing at Kyra

"Kyra why don't you stay here and I will go get us something to drink." Reba says grabbing her purse.

"Ok mom." She said back

Kyra and Lucy look at each other as Reba leaves the room.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked Kyra as she could see a worried look on her face.

"Nothing." Kyra said pausing for a second." That storm really scared me when your machines went off Lucy." I thought I was going to lose my best friend." Kyra said with tears in her eyes.

"I was scared too Kyra," but after I asked your mom if they will ever get the machines up back an running she said they have back up generaters." Lucy said with a smile

Kyra finally calmed herself down and wipped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

Lucy got calm too.

A few mintutes went by and Reba came back with their drinks." Here you go girls." Reba said handing them their drinks.

"Thanks mom." Kyra said getting her drink and handing lucy hers.

Tall burnett woman walked into Lucys room carrying her dinner tray." Here you go ma'am." The nurse said putting the her dinner on the tray table an pushin it up close to Lucy."enjoy your dinner. "

"I will." Lucy said as the nurse lefted the room." Eww gross meatloaf." Ok thats it." Kyra run to burger king an get me a hamburger, fries, and a chocolate shake.

"I would love to lucy, but you can't have any of that with the medicine your on." Kyra said

"Who said?" Lucy asked Kyra

"The nurse said Lucy." Kyra replied

"Okay I guess I will eat just my jello and drink my apple juice." Lucy said as she began to eat.

"I'm sorry lucy, but I tell you what how about when this is over I take you to burger king." My treat." Kyra said with a smile.

"Ok you got a deal." Lucy says feeling better already as she looks forward to that day.

Lucy fell asleep after eating her super while Reba and Kyra were still up talking.

"I wish the day of her surgery would get here already." Kyra said sighing

"I know." your not the only one Kyra." Reba said leaning back in her chair

Kyra layed back in her chair an thought about the day Lucy was going to finally get this transplant she has been waiting for.

Lucys surgery was only ten days away. Lucy groaned as the sun gleamed in her eyes.

"Kyra can you close the curtains for me?" Lucy asked as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sure Lucy." Kyra said slowly getting out of her chair as she closed the curtains.

Reba begins to tose an turn in her chair." BROCK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Reba yelled out as she was still a sleep.

"Mom!" Kyra says nudging her arm to wake up

"What?" Reba said waking up "Man I had the worst dream ever." Brock cheated on me."

"He did cheat on you mom." Kyra said

"Oh yeah." Blondzilla." Reba said with a sarcastic smile as she gathered herself together.

"Who's Blondzilla?" Lucy asked

"My stepmom,the one you meet yesterday." Kyra said sitting back down in her chair. " Kids in School use to call her that."

"Haha!" Lucy laughed

"Yeah to bad I wasn't in the same school as her." Reba said smiling

"Mom don't even go there." Kyra said leaning her head against her chair

"Why not?" Reba asked

"Cause Barbra Jean wrote a story about you two going to school." Kyra said smiling

"What!" Reba said in shock

"Yeah she wants to get the book published." I told her if she did you would kill her, but she wouldn't listen." Kyra said

"I can't wait to read this book when it comes out in stores." Lucy said laughing at Kyra's expression

"Me either." Reba said with a sigh

"Ms. Hodge walked in the room. "Hey." How are you doing Lucy?" Ms. Hodge asked as she walked up to her bedside.

"I'm doing better." Lucy said to her

"Thats good." Ms. Hodge said taking a seat next to Kyra. "Is your mom alright Kyra?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" Kyra replies back

"Cause she keeps whispering I'm going to kill Barbra Jean." Ms. Hodge said

"Oh uh.. long story." I'll explain later." Kyra said giving her mom a look to stop it.

"Sorry Kyra." Reba said " How are you doing Ms. Hodge?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Ms. Hodge said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked Ms. Hodge

"I got so scared last night because of the storm that I got up in the middle of the night an turned on the TV and it said that San Frans Hospital's power went out." Ms. Hodge said wipping a tear from her eye.

"You should have called my cell phone Ms. Hodge." Reba said

"I did try, but it went to voicemail." She said said back to Reba

"What?" Reba said looking at her cell phone." Oh crap my battery must have died on me." I'm so sorry."

"Looks like mine did too ." Kyra said looking at her cell phone also.

The End.. Chapter 9 Coming soon..


	9. Chapter 9

The days seemed to go by so slow Lucy thought the day of her surgery would never come.

"Ms. Hodge can I ask you a question." Lucy said

"Sure Lucy whats on your mind." Ms. Hodge said as she gave her full attention.

"How can the kids be so cruel to you?" Lucy asked

"I don't know they always have been mean to me." Ms. Hodge said

"If they only knew how much of a help you have been to me." Lucy replied

"Even if they did, all they would do is laugh in my face and tell me how stupid I am." Ms. Hodge said holding back her tears.

" your not stupid." Your a very sweet, loving lady with a heart of gold." Lucy said with a smile

"Thank you Lucy." Your a very sweet girl."

Dr. Jones walked in. " Hey lucy " How you feeling today?"

"A lot better if my surgery would get here faster." sighing

"I know it seems like it won't get her soon , but your only on your fourth day ."

"Fourth day!" you have to be kidding me."

"I wish I was , but i'm not." Don't worry it will be here before you know it." Let me just do another quick check up on you an I will be on my way." Everything seems to still be working great Lucy. You have a nice day an I will be checking up on you again soon. Leaving the room.

"Your surgery will get here before you can blink an eye." Reba said to Lucy

"Really?" I just blinked and the day has not come yet."

"Lucy it will be here sooner than you think just relax while I go get you something to drink." Kyra said walking out of the room.

Reba, Ms. Hodge, and Lucy gave each other a look as Kyra lefted.

"Reba can I ask you a question?" Ms. Hodge questioned

"Sure."

"I would like to give you your job back that I fired you from."

"Why Ms. Hodge I'm flattered, but I already have a job now."

"Oh well if you ever need a part time job on the side the job is opened to you."

"Thanks." but I hope you know I never held a grudge against you after that." I realized you were just doing your job."

"I might have been, but I was a selfish person back then an now I've learned from that lesson."

"Nobody will stop learning." I know I never will." Lucy said

"That's the truth, but thats what makes us grow." Except some people." said

"Like who?" Lucy asked

"Thes girls who played mean pranks on me last year." They just won't stop."

"Oh don't worry about the past." Just look at this day as a fresh new start."

"your right and I will." Thanks."

"You welcome."

Reba thought about what Ms. Hodge had said earlier as Kyra came back with the drinks.

"Mom you ok?"

"Yeah." Kyra how would you feel if I worked at your school part time?"

"I would be fine with it but don't go blabbing it to Barbra Jean." One time she came to pick me up from school and she walked right into my health class while we were learning sex education. " Lets say she gave us way to much information than we needed to hear."

"I'm surprised cause thats one subject I think she failed in."

"Yeah I know." You should have been there when she tried to explain the difference between a woman an a man."

"I don't want to know and I don't care to know now."

"Haha!" Lucy laughing

"It was kinda of funny." Kyra said laughing "Expectally when.. " Uh never mind."

"Thank you Kyra for sparring the details with us." Reba said giving her the look to zip her trap

"Sorry mom."

"Kyra I think it would be cool to have your mom teach at our school ." Lucy said with a smile

"So do I." Ms. Hodge said

"Thanks you guys." Reba said with a smile

Lucy fell asleep while Kyra, Ms. Hodge, and Reba were talking.

"Plus mom you would be a better teacher than Mrs. Quick. Shes mean." Making a face.

"Now Kyra you know better than to talk about a teacher like that. Said Reba

"I know mom, but she is mean." For example when Ms. Hodge came on the speaker to give would throw a chair at the speaker."

"So thats why the students come to my office to ask whats going on during the school week." Thats it when I get back to school shes fired." I'm not having a teacher wreck the school."

"I don't blame you Ms. Hodge." Said Reba

"Thanks. oh thanks for telling me about this Kyra.

"You welcome." Said Kyra

"Hold it!" What subject she teach?" Asked Reba

"English."

"Good the one thing I was good at in school." Watch it Kyra." Reba said giving her the look.

"What? Mom. I didn't say anything"

"I know you didn't, but I could see what you were thinking."

"Oh so your physic now mom?" Laughing

"No. I just have eyes in the back of my head." Smiling

"Of course you do mom." Nothing gets by you." Lucy wakes up to the sound of laughter. "Whats so dang gone funny you guys?" She asked waking up.

"Sorry Lucy we did't mean to wake you up." Said Reba

"It's ok." I'd rather wake up to the sound of laughter than screaming."

"Same here." Except when I wake up there's a big blonde bimbo at my window with her face pressed against the glass."

"Who is she again?" asked Ms. Hodge

"My stupid ex husbands new wife." Don't ask me what he saw in her." Rolling her eyes.

"Oh Lucy guess what!" My mom is taking Ms. Quicks job."

"Really?" Finally that mean old witch is gone for good." Whoo! Sorry." Shes nuts" Ding Dong the witch is dead!"

"Lucy." Ms. Hodge said giving her a look to stop.

"My bad." as she started humming the song.

"Haha!" Kyra laughed

"Kyra!" Ms. Hodge and Reba both said in unsion.

"Sorry." Man that was creepy." My mom an principle yelling my name." Kyra said as she shivers.

"I'm glad that I found friends like you." Said Lucy.

"Same to you." Said Reba

"Lucy, and Kyra I have something I want to ask you two." Said Ms. Hodge

"Yes what is it?" Kyra asked

"How would you two like to work for me at school?"

"Sure" said Kyra. " What about you lucy?"

"It would be my honor."

"Oh good."Now you two will help me in the morning before class then after school if thats ok"

"Aww we have to go to class." Kyra an Lucy both whinned

"Now you two cut that out." You know your studies matter." Smiling at them.

"Yes ma'am" saying in unsion

Lucy was on her sixth day before her surgery due date.

"I want to go for a walk." said lucy "I feel like I have been in this bed since the stone ages."

"Lucy you haven't been in bed since the stone ages." It's only been six days." said Kyra

"Well it feels like six hundred years." I want out of this bed." Lucy groaned

"Ok Ok.." I'll go ask the nurse to see if you can walk around outside." leaving the room.

Kyra comes back in rolling in a wheelchair. " She said you can go but not to long cause super is at seven." Supper is at seven"

"It's only five thirty right now." So I'll have enough time." said lucy as she got into the wheelchair

Reba and Ms. Hodge followed Kyra as she pushed Lucy down the hallway to the elevator. FInally getting down to the bottom floor Lucy felt so good to get out for the first time.

"It looks so beautiful outside." "Yes it does." Said Reba.

The End.. Chapter 10 is coming soon... 


	10. Chapter 10

Kyra looked at her watch to see that it was almost seven O clock.

"It's almost time to go back in."

"I don't want to."

"I Know you don't Lucy." there are things I don't want to do but I have too." Like put up with Barbra Jean twenty four seven a day." Said Reba groaning

"Twenty four seven a day?" Ms. Hart have you ever considered changing the locks to your house?" asked Lucy

"I tried that." No luck."

"Sorry about that." Hey get a attack dog that will keep her away." smiling at Reba

"Mom!" said Kyra as she saw that gleem in her eye.

Kyra looked at her watch to see that it was almost seven O clock.

"It's almost time to go back in."

"I don't want to."

"I Know you don't Lucy." There are things I don't want to do but I have too." Like put with Barbra Jean twenty four seven a day." said Reba groaning

"Twenty four seven a day?" Ms Hart have you ever considered changing the locks to your house." asked Lucy

"I tried that." No Luck."

"Sorry about that." Hey get a attack dog that will keep her away." Smiling at Reba

"Mom!" said Kyra as she saw that gleam in her eye.

"What?" I'm not going to get a attack dog." Don't worry." Grinning

"To late for that mom."

"Haha!" laughed Lucy and Ms. Hodge.

They finally made it back up to her room an got settled down.

why do you put up with Barbra Jean?" Asked Ms. Hodge

"I don't know I ask myself that everyday."

Ms. Hodge could tell that Reba and Kyra were tired.

"Hey why don't you two go home an get some rest I'll stay with Lucy tonight."

"Were fine, but thanks." Said Reba

Kyra saw her moms phone go off seeing it was Barbra Jean.

"Haha! Hello? so you find the money in the VCR? Asked Reba

"What money?" saying nervously as she looks through her VCR.

Reba rolls her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh I was just going to ask if I could borrow your Kitchen."

"Why?"

"Well I promised Henry's preschool class a dozen cupcakes an I tried to fix them in my kitchen, but I set it on fire." Saying nervously

"What? and you want to burn down my kitchen after that!" Oh no you don't, forget it."

"Please! this is for the kids. "

"Fine. but if I come home and my kitchen is burned down I will burn you." Saying with a sacrastic voice.

"Cross my heart your kitchen will be in tip top shape when you get back." Thanks Red." Hanging up the phone

"Mom you ok?" asked Kyra

"Yeah I guess." I just don't want Betty Crocker to burn my kitchen down, but if it happens Brock can pay for the damages." Smiling

"Haha! Ms. Hodge laughed

Lucy was waking up from her nap.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. You ok?" asked Reba

"Yeah I'm fine." Just a little thirsty."

Reba pours Lucy a glass of apple juice. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Much better."

Reba heard her phone ring. "Oh crap it's Barbra Jean she burned down my house." "Hello? What did you do?"

"Nothing why would you say that?" with a nervous voice.

"Cause your whinning."

"I blew up your stove."

"What? I thought it blew you up." saying with a sarcasic smile.

"Reba!"

"Well I guess Brock can buy me a new stove and you a new kitchen.

"Why does Brock have to buy you a new stove that I burned?"

"Because he owes me for putting up with you and pain an suffering. "

"Your so funny." Fine I'll write you a check for the damages. "

"Good enough. Hanging up the phone."

"Man Reba your one tough cookie." Said Ms. Hodge

"Yeah I get that from my mom." Smiling

"I could tell Ms. Hart. " Said lucy

"Really?" How?"

"Just by the way you don't take nothing off nobody."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Smiling

"You welcome."

Lucy could see that the time was moving fast but not as fast as she would like for it though her surgery date was getting close at least she thought so.

"Mom how much longer will Lucy have to wait till her transplant?" asked Kyra

"Not long at all I think." We'll just have to wait to hear what the doctor says."

"Really?" some times I think doctors don't know the answers to everything or even know when my surgery really is." I give up!" Cried Lucy

"Lucy I will have none of that." You are not giving up. I Know you, even though we have known each other for a week I feel like your another sister to me." said Kyra

"Thanks Kyra." Giving her a hug. "Ok I won't give up no matter how long I have to wait."

"Good for you Lucy thats the spirt." Said Reba

A hour passed by and Ms. Hodge was asleep and so was Reba.

Kyra thought about Lucy's surgery and Knew once she got her transplant she would be back to being the teenage girl she is.

"Penny for your thoughts Kyra." said Lucy

"I was just thinking about how you will feel better after this surgery."

"Yeah I know I will and don't worry I will get through it." After talking to you guys I feel better about it." Smiling at Kyra

"I"m glad we could help." You need anything while I'm still awake?"

"yeah. will you pray with me?"

"Sure walking over to her bed as she kneeled down beside Lucy's bed side.

"Dear God Thank you for all you have done for me in my life. Giving me great friends and helping me through this surgery of mine thats coming up. In Jesus name. Amen. " Both said in unsion.

"Goodnight Kyra."

"Goodnight."

KYra saw a smile come over Reba's face knowing she heard their prayer. Morning came as the sun shinning through the curtains.

"Mom turn off the lights I don't want to go to school Ms. Hodge is mean." Kyra groaned still a sleep.

"Kyra wake up." Said Reba as she nudged her in the arm.

"Thanks Kyra." So now you think I'm mean?" asked Ms. Hodge

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Cause you just said you did't want to go to school and that I was mean."

"I did? I'm sorry I must have entered one of cheyenne's dreams."

"It's ok I know you don't think I'm mean." Smiling

"Good. Cause you are not mean." Your a very sweet lady."

"Thanks Kyra."

"Morning. " Lucy said waking up. " I had the most weirdest dream ever."

"What was it about?" asked Reba

"Well, it was about some mean girl at school getting into a food fight with Ms. Hodge."

"Must be Jenny that other mean girl who still hates my guts."

"Oh the one who hit you with a pie when we had our school picnic."

"Yeah. " I smelled for a week cause the pie was ruined." That little brat." laughing

"Yeah they called you sour cow for two weeks." Kyra laughed

"That's not funny Kyra" Lucy snapped

"This happend last year before you ever came to my school." Oh trust me I made Jenny pay."

"What did you do?" asked Lucy

"I told her if she did't stop calling her that name I was going to tell the whole school about how she had a crush on the math teacher."

"Nice going!" Lucy laughed

Lucy Knew the next day was the day of her surgery and she was happy but still a little worried about it. She finally calmed down and got ready for supper.

"Mom why don't you and Ms. Hodge go on home an get some rest." I'll stay with Lucy tonight and see you both in the morning."

"Oh no you won't Kyra." I want all three of you to go home and get some sleep." I'll be fine." said lucy

"But Lucy... getting cut off.

"But nothing Kyra you three are going home and getting a good nights rest." End of story." smiling as she folded her arms.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go get some sleep." Goodnight see you in the morning." Waving bye to them as they walked out the door.

Lucy sighs a sign of relief as she finishes her dinner an gets a good nights rest.

Morning seemed to not come fast enough like Lucy would have liked, but after tossing an turning all night she finally got some sleep.

It was about nine O clock in the morning when Ms. Hodge, Reba, and Kyra walked into her room.

"Looks like shes still asleep." said Reba

"Yeah." Hey you two stay here in case she wakes up." I'm going to get us something to drink." Said Ms. Hodge as she left the room.

Kyra walks up to Lucy's bedside seeing that she was waking up.

"Hey."

"Hey." Is it morning alredy?"

"Yep."

"Good. Let's get this surgery over with and get me back to my house."

"I wish it worked that way but it doesn't , but you stop worrying it shouldn't be long till the doctor tells you what will be going on." Said Reba

"Well good morning." Said Ms. Hodge coming back with their drinks.

"Morning." Smiling

"Today is the day you have been waiting for." Smiling back

"Yeah I feel like I have been waiting a century."

Dr. Jones walks in." Good morning." How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but so ready to get this over with and to get out of here." Groaning

"I understand." It shouldn't be to long Lucy." Hang in there while I see if your donor is here yet." Leaving the room

"What?" Please don't tell me she backed out." Cried Lucy

"She did't back out Lucy." said Kyra

"How would you know?"

"Cause I just peeked out the door an saw her walking down the hallway with her parents." Smiling

Sighing with relief. " Thanks for checking."

"Welcome."

Lucy was so tired of watching the time go by so fast that she was ready to scream.

Hour passed as Dr. Jones walked in the room to get lucy for surgery.

"You ready?" smiling

"Yes I'm ready let's get this transplant going." smiling as the nurses rolled her out of the room.

"We'll b right here when you get out." Said Reba

"Thanks." As she rolled down the hallway.

The End.. Chapter 11 coming soon.. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ms. Hodge, Reba, and Kyra were sitting in the waiting room praying everything goes well during Lucy's surgery.

"So Ms. Hodge how is everything going so far at school?" asked Reba

"Fine. I guess. The kids don't like me and believe me they show it." Rolling her eyes an sighing

"What are they doing?"

"Well they still write things on the bathroom wall which has really gotton bad."

"I take back what I said before about me beliving everything about you on the bathroom wall."

"It's ok I forgot all about that plus you had ever right to get mad at me that day."

"I"m truely sorry."

"I forgiven you a long time ago." smiling as she hugged Reba

"Same here."

"Can I make Jenny take a toothbrush to clean the words off the wall in the girls bathroom?" Saying with a sarcastic smile

"Kyra!" said Ms. Hodge as she tried to be serious, but winded up laughing

"I"m sorry if my dumb sister wrote anything bad about you." said Kyra

"It's ok. I treated her wrong and I'm sorry for that too."

"I know you are."

"Only if she would forgive me too."

"Let me call her." Dialing her house number

"Hello?" answered Cheyenne

"Hey. It's Kyra. Ms. Hodge wants to talk to you." Handing her the phone.

"Ok. said cheyenne

"Hey. I know you don't like me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Van it was wrong of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Ms. Hodge I'v already forgivin you and don't be sorry you only thought what you were doing was right."

"What?" After all these years and your not still holding a grudge against me?"

"No."

"Thanks Cheyenne you don't know what that means to me to hear you say that." Smiling

"You welcome." Oh one more thing Van has forgivin you too."

"Tell him Thank you for me."

"I will. Bye." Hangs up the phone

"I knew she wouldn't still be holding a grudge." Said Reba

"I see that." She learns from the best." Smiling

Still waiting to hear from the doctor on how Lucy is doing Kyra begins pacing around the waiting room." What's taking so long?" Asked Kyra biting her nails.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go get some coffee." said Reba Ms. Hodge you want some?

"Sure. Thanks." Ms. Hodge looked over at Kyra seeing that she was about to cry." Kyra everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so." sitting back down

"It will don't worry." Patting her on the back.

"It's hard not to worry when it's your best friends under the knife." Sighing

"I Know what you mean." When I took my mom to get her appendix taken out I worried myself sick hoping they would get it out on time before it burst."

"Did they get it out on time? "

"Yeah." she got better after that." smiling

"Thats good."

Reba comes back with two cups of hot steaming coffee as she hands one to Ms. Hodge and Keeps the other one for herself.

"Everything ok kyra?" asked Reba

"Yeah. Just wanting the doctor to hurry up an tell us something."

"It shouldn't be to much longer." sipping her coffee

"Wow I have a lot to do when I get back to school." said Ms. Hodge checking her date book.

"Anything I can help you with?" asked Kyra

"No, but thanks anyway." smiling

"You welcome." If you need to go check on something at school me and my mom will let you know whats going on."

"No. That stuff can wait Kyra it's not that important." Right now Lucy is my main concern

The doctor came in the waiting room.

"Hey Dr. Jones." How is lucy an Heather?" asked Kyra

"They both are doing grat." The surgery went beautiful. Right now we are setting them up in a room I'll let you know when we get them settled in." smiling

"Thanks Dr. Jones."

"You welcome." Leaving the room

Sighing with a sign of relief Kyra hugged Reba and Ms. Hodge as tears fell on their shoulders.

"I'm so happy they are ok." said kyra as she let go and wiped the tears from her eyes as so did an Reba.

Kyra calmed down as did Ms. Hodge, an Reba.

"Ms. Hart you can go see them now." said Dr. Jones as he walked in the room.

"Thanks Doctor." Said Kyra

"Welcome."

"Hey ." said Reba

"Hi ms. hart." said Lucy who was barely awake

Heather was sound to sleep, but woke up at the sound of Lucy's voice." Hey Kyra." Smiling

How are you?"

"Tired."

"I know you are."

Falling back asleep.

"Why dont' you three go on home." my mom is going to watch us." Said lucy

"You two can go home."I"m going to stay here till her mom comes." said Kyra

"I can't go home I rode with you Kyra." said Reba

"Thats ok I can take her home an bring her back." Said Ms. Hodge

"You sure?" asked Reba

"Yeah it's no problem." Getting her car keys out of her purse.

"OK." We'll be back in a little while." Kissing Kyra's forehead as she walked out of the room.

Heather looked over at Kyra as Ms. Hodge and Reba left the room. Lucy had fallen asleep so Heather lowered her voice so she wouldn't wake her up.

"I'm so glad I could help Lucy get better." Said Heather smiling

"So am I." sighing

"What's wrong?"

"I Just feel like I haven't helped Lucy as much through all this."

"KYRA HART! you take that back right now." You have been there for her through thick and thin." I don't know another girl in our school that has done as much as you have for her."

"Your right."

"Of course I'm right. I"m always right." Smiling through her teeth

"Heather!"

"Just kidding" Laughing at Kyra's expression.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucy who was waking up from her nap.

"Nothing." Sorry we woke you up." said Kyra

"It's ok. I had a bad dream about going back to school."

"What happened?"

"Jenny gave me a makeover then put it in the school paper." It was so not funny."

"It was only a dream and you don't need a makeover, but Jenny could use one."

All laughing at once.

Reba and Ms. Hodge had made it back to the hospital.

"Hey Heather your awake." said Reba smiling

"Ms. Hart. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Just been thinking about you and Lucy."

"Thanks. Were doing fine and I hope we get out here soon."

"Same here." Said Lucy

"I know and I wish I could take you both home, but we have to wait on what the doctor says." said Ms. Hodge

The doctor walks in. "How are you ladies feeling?

"Tired and really wants to go home." Said Heather whinning

"Don't worry you two might get to go home next week." If everything keeps going like it should." Smiling as he wrote down some information on their charts.

"I hope so."

"Get some rest." I'll check on you two again in the morning." Leaving the room

"Thanks." said lucy groaning

"That's great news." You two should be happy." said Reba with a smile

"We are it's just it seems so far off." said Heather

"It's only Monday. A week goes by fast. "

"Ok your right." Come one Lucy we can handle this week right?"

"Right." smiling

"Thats the ticket you two." said Reba

"Mom you have been around Barbra Jean to long." said Kyra laughing

"Why you say that?"

"Cause your shoes look like you hit them with the gem gun." Looking down at her shoes.

"Crap! These are not my shoes I put on the wrong ones. " No wounder I had so much room for my feet." Nervously laughing as she took the shoes off.

"There's a shoe store across the street." said Ms. Hodge

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can go with you to get some new shoes."

"Thanks, but I'll get some later.

"Ok." Smiling

"Is this week almost over yet?" asked Lucy

"Not yet." said Reba smiling

"Aw man." sighing

"I know how you feel." when school is about out we have to hear the afternoon announcments which can just about put you to sleep cause Ms. Hodge won't stop talking." said Heather with a oh crap look on her face.

"Heather! said Lucy I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. " I was trying to be funny and missed."

"It's ok Heather I know you were just venting an not trying to hurt me." said Ms. Hodge smiling

"Good. Cause I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Doctor comes in. "Hey ladies I have some good news."

"Really?" What?" asked Lucy

"If everything goes well then you two will get to go home either tomorrow or Wednesday." Smiling

"Awesome!"

"Get some rest ladies." See you in the morning." Leaving the room

"Yes we will be free from this boring place." Said Heather

"I know. " Said Lucy with a sign of relief

The End.. Chapter 12 coming soon... 


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy was happy that she was getting to go back home an finally get to sleep in her own bed.

As so was Heather she also thought to herself.

"Ms. Hodge could you get someone to home school me so I don't have to go back to school?" Asked Lucy

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to face the mean girl Jenny."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. ever since I moved here from Oklahoma I was bullied all the time. "

"What?" Heather Said

"I was always getting picked on, called the worst names ever and always was the butt of everybody's jokes. "

"I will make sure that won't happen here I will not tolerate bullying in my school." Said Ms. Hodge smiling

"Thanks.I don't care what you do to stop it. I Just want it to end for good."

"Don't worry either." We got your back." said Kyra

"I can see that." Smiling

Only sixteen more hours to go and I'm out of here!" Lucy thought to herself

"Ms. Hodge can I ask you something." said Heather

"Sure"

"Have you ever been bullied when you were in school?"

"Yeah. One time I had to get braces an when I returned to school everybody called me railroad mouth."

"That was mean of them." I'm sorry they teased you."

"Thanks, but that was a long time ago I forgot all about them." You don't worry about Jenny I already have her down for two weeks detention for skipping classes."

"What she skip P.E." Afraid she would break a nail." said Lucy laughing

"Lucy! said Ms. Hodge trying to keep a straight face but couldn't.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. " Besides this isn't the first time she has done this." Sighing

"Well maybe this two week detention will help her." Said Heather

"Maybe. I hope."

"Or maybe it will tick her off even more." Lucy said with a sigh.

"I don't care she has caused more trouble." What about her other two friends Nikki and Stacy." Said Kyra

"Please don't remind me of them." Said Heather wipping tears from her eyes.

"What did they do?" asked Lucy

"Nikki an Stacy wrote this article about how I would never make the cheerleading squad cause I looked so ugly without my clown make- up on."

"What?" I told that girl it's not healthy to talk about herself like that." said Kyra

"Thanks. I feel so much better now." Said Heather laughing

"Good. Cause you don't need any make-up your beautiful from the inside out." Smiling "Same goes for you Lucy."

"You too and Thanks for being such a sweet person to us." Said Heather

"Welcome."

Heather saw it was getting dark outside cause the sun was going behind the clouds. To be in my own bed is going to feel so good.  
She thought falling asleep as the night rolls on by.

The sun started peeking through the curtains an shining on Heather's face. "Is it morning?"

"Yeah." This is the day you guys might get to go home." Said Reba

"We know and can't wait." Said Lucy with a smile.

Doctor comes in. "Well ladies you both can go home everything worked like it should, but I'm going to give you two a prescription for pain an make sure you don't skip a dose." Handing them their prescriptions. "You ladies take care." Leaving the room.

"Oh man finally we are out of here!" Lucy squealed with excitement

"I know." Good thing to I'm tired of hearing Ms. Hodge snore." Said Kyra with a grin.

"Kyra!"

"What?" I was just kidding." gathering up her things

"For your information I don't snore, besides it was not me this whole time it was coming from the room next to us."

"Ok. Whatever you say." throwing her cloths in her bag.

"Mom can Lucy, Heather, and Ms. Hodge sleepover at our house?"

"Sure."

"You want me to spend the night with you ? " I thought sleepovers were all you girls talk about is how mean the principle is an other stuff."

"Your not mean an we think your sweet." Said Lucy

"Aww Thanks."

"Welcome."

When they pulled up in the driveway an Kyra put the car in park she started to laugh.

"Kyra what is so funny?" asked Heather

"I was thinking about that time when.. uh never mind." Getting out of the car.

"Tell us.." Lucy grined

"If it's about me I can take it." I have for years." Said Ms. Hodge sighing

"Oh no... it's nothing that happend to you. " I was just thinking of the time courtney brought in a spider an put in Ms. Quick's desk. " Laughing

"Oh man that was so funny." I never saw her run so fast out of the room. " said Heather laughing along with Kyra

"Me was like she was shot out of a cannon."

"Thats awful." said Ms. Hodge

"Sorry." walking into the house

"I'll go get us something to drink." Said Reba walking to the kitchen

"So Ms. Hodge what's the worst prank a student has done to you?" if you don't mind me asking." said Lucy

"That's a hard question cause there were a lot of them." If I had to pick one it would be when Jenny told me to my face that no man would want to love me or make love to." She said that to me infront of the whole school body." Wipping away tears from her eyes.

"I know the feeling." Said Reba bringing in the drinks.

"You do?" what happened?" asked Heather

"Well this girl who was so popular named Carrie ." She always told me no guys like women with ugly red hair an after that I bleached my hair an everything I did made it worse." I cried for two days after that." cause she made me feel very bad about myself."

"Ms. Hart, Ms. Hodge." I have something to say." said Lucy standing up holding her glass of punch."Your a great person Ms. Hodge an any man would be nuts not to go out with a sweet lady like you an a pretty lady at that." Ms. Hart some men like red heads an don't ever change for someone change because you want to." Sipping her punch as she sits back down.

"Aww your sweet to say that Lucy an thank you." It means a lot." Said Ms. Hodge smiling

"Same here." Said Reba

"Your Welcome."

"You know I just had this idea that we could do at school." Said Kyra

"What Kind of idea?" asked Heather

"I was thinking that we could start a stop bullying project."

"That's a great idea. I will start on it when I get back at school." Said Ms. Hodge

"Ok."

"Ok. I will make the flyers to give to the students." Said Heather

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Reba

"You can help me at school with this project if you want to." said Ms. Hodge

"Sure. Count me in."

"This is cool." Now all there is left to do is pray an hope this works." Said Kyra.

The End...

Squeal to this will be coming soon its called Heartless... 


End file.
